The High Road
by Naomi Clark 11
Summary: What happens when Bella and Edward aren't together,Emmett likes the new nanny, and Jasper likes Alice, the hot single fashion designer? This is a twist of Twilight and One Tree Hill. Read and Review! Disclaimer:All characters belong to their owners.
1. Chapter 1

The Rough Road

Chapter 1: The Perfect Nanny

**Rosalie:**

Boing! Boing! Boing! I could see James from my window bouncing a ball. He was so cute at 6 years old. Simply adorable. Suddenly, the bouncing stopped and I couldn't see James anymore.

"Oh my god!" I ran down the stairs and out the door. Once I was outside I started looking for him.

"James!" I called out.

"Excuse me." A sweet voice behind me said. I turned to see James with a woman who had fiery red hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Hi. I'm Victoria. Your son's ball rolled into the street and he ran after it. I stopped my car and walked him home. He really is an amazing boy." She smiled. For some reason this lady, Victoria, seemed perfect. Emmett and I were in need of a nanny for James. I don't know if she'll go for it, but she might.

"Would you like to come in for coffee?" I asked politely. She smiled and nodded. She seemed nice enough, I noted. Victoria was very pretty too.

"So, what do you do for a living?" I asked her. She sipped her coffee.

"Um, actually I'm a babysitter." She responded. I grinned inwardly.

"My husband and I are in need of a nanny, would you mind being ours?" I was hopeful. She seemed to consider it and looked at James who was watching Spongebob.

"Sure." She agreed.

"Great! Just let me get my husband." With that, I went upstairs to get Emmett.

**Victoria:**

I had been looking for an 8 year old boy, Seth, when James ran into the street. At the moment I had thought _where the hell were his parents? _I took him home and now I'm being offered a job. Wow. He laughed and it was the most amazing thing I have ever heard in my life. The woman was back now with her husband. He was fit, and had dark hair. He was totally hot. _Focus Victoria; keep your eyes on the prize…_

**Rosalie:**

I saw Victoria take in Emmett and I turned to examine his expression. He gave her a polite smile then looked at me**. **Emmett and I took a seat from Victoria.

"Well, I'd love to know your names first of all." Victoria flashed a grin at Emmett. But he didn't seem at all interested in her which satisfied me.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I am Rosalie Cullen and my husband Emmett Cullen." I finished while Victoria stared at Emmett.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Rosalie," Victoria looked at me then at Emmett again, "Emmett." She smiled sweetly at him.

"So we'd love to have you be James' nanny," I said.

"But we'd also liked to think about it. Thank you for returning our son." Emmett replied, saying something for the first time throughout our whole conversation. Victoria looked at him and nodded.

"Yes, well here's my number and your very welcome…"Victoria trailed off. I let her out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Relationships

**Emmett:**

After Victoria left, Rosalie gave me a warm smile.

"I love you," That was really random, but true. She walked toward me and we kissed.

"I love you too," I wrapped my arms around her small waist and gently kissed her forehead. Then I sighed. She looked at me, confused.

"We should put James to bed," I said. Rose nodded. We walked hand in hand to the living room to see James dancing in his pajamas to "Low" by Flo Rida. I cleared my throat and James turned, and ran up to us. He grinned, then ran up to us and pulled our hands to dance with him. We just laughed.

"Hey bud; it's time for you to go to sleep." I told him. He frowned then went to his room.

"Night Momma! Night Dad!" He called from the room.

"Night!" We said in unison.

Rosalie turned to face me. She rapped her arms around my neck and spoke, "Emmett, did you think she was pretty?" She eyed me suspiciously.

"Victoria?" I asked. She nodded. "Pretty? Yes. Sexy? No." Rosalie smiled. She still had her arms around my neck so I pulled her closer. Her face was an inch away from mine. She licked her lips in anticipation. Then, I kissed her.

**Edward: **

"Edward?" Tanya called from the bedroom.

"Yeah?" I yelled back.

"Are you done?" She questioned.

"Almost." I said .I flushed the toilet and stared at my reflection. I had tousled bronze hair and green eyes. I had two people on my mind…Tanya, and Bella. All those months ago I proposed to Bella and she said no. After that I met Tanya. We're getting married, but why does it feel like I'm cheating on Bella? We haven't been together since my book was published. Even then, it didn't feel like we were together. I stared at the man in the mirror; he didn't look like the Edward from high school. His eyes were off….not like when I used to be with Bella. Stop! Stop thinking about her! I sighed. But then again…I love Tanya. Is it possible to love two people at once? I laughed nervously, ran my fingers through my hair, and left the bathroom.

"Well there you are. I was beginning to think you weren't coming fiancé." Tanya gave me an alluring smile.

"Fiancé, I wouldn't miss coming to you for the world." I grinned at her. When I'm with Tanya, I'm so filled with happiness and love. It's when I'm alone, that's when I think a lot. I'm afraid to be alone.

**Bella:**

Once again Edward is on my mind. Why is he getting married? Every night I have the same dream…Edward and I are back in that hotel room and he's proposing to me, and every time I say yes.

**_BEEP! BEEP! _**I jolted out of my sleep. Today, I have lunch with Alice and Rose, and then off to Rose's for dinner. Everyone will be there….even Edward. It's exhausting putting on a smile and watching Edward with Tanya. Everyone knows how I feel, except Edward. I took a nice, warm shower, and then put on some jeans and a t-shirt on. I am so in the mood to sulk. Should I call Alice and cancel? No, Alice would all but beat the shit out of me, and then lecture me on how she works all the time, and never has any time for us, yada yada yada. I'll just go to the stupid lunch. How bad can it be right?

**Alice****:**

Work. Sleep. Work again. Maybe occasionally eat. Always on the move. At twenty-two, I was richer than someone who worked their whole lives. I never have time for anything, not friends or even a relationship. Garrett, the bartender, was my last boyfriend…but there was just too much drama. My company, _Clothes over Bros_, is nationwide. We always have orders placed. Right now I'm working Ed and Tanya's wedding, much to Bella's dismay. I smiled. So much has changed since high school. I checked my clock.

"Shit!" I'm going to be late. I grabbed my purse and half-jogged out. I told the girls to meet me at The Pit at 12:30p.m. I drove. Fast.

"Um, I have a reservation for three at twelve thirty." I told the receptionist. He nodded.

"Ms. Brandon, I presume," He spoke with an Australian accent.

"Yes," I nodded.

"Well, then right this way." He led me to an isolated booth. "Will this do?" He asked.

"Yes." I said again. I sat and waited for the girls to come. Bells arrived at 12:40p.m.

"Hey Alice! So sorry I'm late! I was…..doing…..something." She smiled apologetically at me.

"It's fine. Rose is actually later than you, surprisingly." I laughed and she smiled back at me. But something was wrong, it didn't reach her eyes…it seemed …forced. I looked at her suspiciously. But Rosalie then interrupted my look.

"Alice! I'm so late! Yes I realize that but James forgot his lunch and…." She stopped when she realized I was glaring at Bella.

"What?" She asked, looking from me to Bella.

"Sit, I'll talk." Bella said. We sat.

"Um…it's just that…I can't believe that Edward is getting married. I feel so stupid for not saying yes that one time." She started to tear up

"Bells, you aren't stupid. You just wasn't ready. If Edward had any sense he'd just accept that and wait. But he was hurt and needed someone. I'm sorry to say this but Tanya has been good for him. He knows you're the best for him he's just….won't admit it." I told Bella. They just stared at me in awe.

"Hey, I've been known to give good advice once in a while." I said in my defense. We laughed.

"Let's order." Bella said and waved the waiter over. I t felt good to be with my best friends. I felt my face stretch into a wider grin.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The Dinner

**Bella: **

I left the lunch felling better. Alice was a really good friend. My best friend. As I got ready for dinner the phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked. I had no clue who would call _me_ at 6:30 p.m.

"Bella?" I froze I knew instantly who's voice it was. My ex: _Jasper_.

"Bells? You there?" He questioned.

"Yeah. Sorry. How've you been Jazz?"

"Pretty good. Listen, I'm in Forks, mind if I come over?" I am still mad at him for hooking up with an actress the day after we broke up, but Jasper was a semi-good guy.

"Jazz, I'm actually going to a friend's house for dinner." I told him.

"That's cool, can I go? You know, can I be your plus one?" Jasper snickered over the phone. I knew the real him, he could sweet talk his way into anything or anyone.

"Ok, but as friends only." I stated

"Alright, I'll be over in two minutes. Bye' Bella." He hung up. Why was he in Forks I thought I left all that drama in L.A.

"Oh fuck…" the door bell rang. I sped walk to the door and took a deep breath before answering.

"Well, Bella, if it were possible to get any sexier you did." Jasper smiled sweetly. He is very attractive, but…I like Edward better.

"Oh, haha…I'm still mad at you." I said menacingly.

"Bells, honestly, I did not hook up with that actress, she is hot don't get me wrong, but I didn't." He was serious. And it was true; I did know him… the Jasper I knew would never do anything like that. But it had been in magazines… the again, tabloids do lie. I smiled apologetically at him.

"Sorry. It's been a rough…day or month, whatever you want to call it."

"Explain." He was still serious and he looked concerned.

"After the dinner, we're going to be late." I smiled at him.

"So does that mean I can spend the night?" His blue eyes flickered mischievously. I rolled my eyes.

"In the guest room." I clarified.

"We'll see how you feel about me at the end of the night." Jasper's smile was smug and he winked.

"Ugh!" I groaned, "You're still the same." He smirked.

"Shall we go?"

"Whatever, I'm driving." I grabbed my car keys on my way out. Boy, what a fun night this is going to be.

**Edward:**

Tanya and I were the first ones to Rosalie's and Emmett's. James ran up to us and grinned. I laughed and scooped him up, then spun him around.

"Oooo…I love the merry-go-round. My turn." James and I saw Alice walking toward us.

"How are you doing Edward?" She asked.

"I'm doing fine, just a little crazy, you know, with the wedding." I said lamely. She nodded understandingly. Tanya came and stood next to me.

"Oh, hello Alice. It's so nice to see you." Tanya smiled.

"Likewise." Alice responded.

Then I saw a sight I thought I'd never see.

"No fucking way…" I said under my breath.

**Bella:**

Right before Jasper and I walked in he said, "So how's Edward?" I hope my eyes didn't give anything away, but other than that I didn't answer. I have to say it felt good being with Jasper, better than I've felt in months.

"Bella?" I was about to knock when he spoke.

"Yes?" I licked my lips, a nervous habit of mine.

"Would you mind saying that I'm your boyfriend, you know, just so we don't have to keep repeating the story?"

"Uh, sure. I don't care." I replied. He grinned triumphantly. I rolled my eyes and knocked.

"Come in!" I heard Emmett's booming voice. We walked in, and everyone, _everyone_, was staring as we made our entrance in. Except James, he ran up to greet us.

"Hi Auntie Bella! Is he your boyfriend?" James shouted, though we were right next to him. I blushed and heard Edward catch his breath.

"Yes." Jazz and I said together. Then laughed at the awkwardness of it. James giggled. Then Emmett came to my rescue.

"Dinner's ready!" I smiled gratefully at him. I don't think he saw though…he looked, irritated. I was frustrated because I didn't know what the hell everyone's problem was. I grabbed Jasper's hand and led him toward the table. He was a little shocked at my behavior. What? Oh, so Edward's the only one allowed to have a date? I can not wait for this to be over.

**Edward:**

Rose and Em had a great feast as always. But I couldn't really focus on that, I couldn't believe Bella was back with that big shot producer. I remember hurt she had been when that magazine came out. Ha, Em and I had sworn we'd beat the shit out of him if he ever came back to her. But she obviously didn't remember because she was over there laughing and smiling with that jerk. I don't know why it bothered me so much.

"Hey, Edward, Jasper, do you guys want to stay and have some drinks?" Em asked. I nodded.

"Thanks for the invite but we have to get going." I noticed he said _we_. I looked at Bella, but she avoided my eyes.

"Thanks you guys. Dinner was great, goodnight." Bella and Jasper left.

"It is a little late." Alice rose and left.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Tanya asked. I nodded again and she left.


End file.
